


The Green-Eyed Monster

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A tragedy nearly occurred, Alternate Universe, And then it all went horribly wrong, Anger, Angst, Everyone was just happy, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Jealous Charlotte, Jealousy, Lucifer AU, Mama Morningstar, Mom gets thrown out of Heaven first, Pain, Rage, Samael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Before the Fall, there was a mother and her son. All was good. Life was good. Until envy came into the works and threw everything out of proportion and brought pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1/gifts).



> So this is a prompt given by IceQueen. This is going to be a bit different from what is canon because Mom is getting thrown out of Heaven first not Lucifer so think of it as an AU. Hope you enjoy this prompt and have a happy Thanksgiving guys!

It had started off as a small prick. She didn’t know when it had started or how it even happened but for the first time since the creation of the Universe and the birth of her children, she was jealous.

Jealous!

The absurdity. What could she possibly be jealous of? There was nothing the whole of Creation that could envy her for she was the Queen of Creation itself.

How wrong she was.

Her son, one of the youngest, her Morningstar. Such a cute little angel with those dark curls and dark orbs with those shimmering little white wings on his back. The brightest and the most beautiful of them all. Samael.

Her boy whom had always been by her side since he first opened his eyes had nowadays preferred to go to his Father more so than her. It shouldn’t bother her. This was her husband and yet she felt that prick in her heart.

It didn’t help matters when he would respond even more enthusiastically whenever her husband would rain down praises on him for his beautiful creations.

It wasn’t that he ignored her no. He just chose to spend more time with her husband and even responded differently when it came to Him. He still smiled when she praised him but with her husband, he would practically be bouncing off the temple walls.

She didn’t know why. Why was it that Samael acted so differently with his Father? Happier too. She told herself it didn’t bother her but she knew she was only lying to herself.

That prick grew into a raging inferno quietly over the years as Samael grew up. Still as cute as he was but was now growing even more handsome and his wings getting bigger.

She never complained about Samael venturing and visiting his Father more so than her but when she heard from her boy that her husband was planning on creating such inferior creatures, little insects called humans, a part of her just snapped.

Her jealousy grew to no bounds as she watched her husband spend His attention on the newly created humans. They were mindless sheep, no, insects was the word. They were insects that needed to be swatted.

But then her boy Samael just had to intervene.

“Mother, they aren’t that bad. Sure, they are weird but they aren’t awful.” He had tried to persuade her.

Betrayal her head rang out. Betrayed by your own beloved son. Your favorite. Your Morningstar.

All the jealousy and rage in her came bursting forth and she slapped the boy hard, hard enough to draw blood.

Blinded by her fit of jealous rage, she loomed over the boy and crushed his wings under her feet making him howl in pain as she cut off his means to escape.

She didn’t notice the growing fear in his dark orbs and even if she did, she didn’t care.

She created a celestial dagger out of thin air and slashed the boy from his shoulder across his torso all the way to his waist.

Samael screamed as blood dripped from the wound and it only angered her even more.

_Shut up. Just shut up!_

She never heard her husband’s booming cry and the chains shackling all around her making her drop her knife but it was enough to snap her out of her rage.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what she had done to her own son. She had let her emotions get the better of her, turning her into a lesser being who attempted to murder her own son.

She saw her husband pick up their son and glare at her as he cradled their whimpering son to his chest.

“How could you have hurt our own son? How could you?” He asked and she felt a sting in her heart.

She tried to explain her reasons but it seemed her husband would not have it. She found herself plunging down, the last sight of her husband turning away with their son in His arms, sweeping past hot fiery flames that singed her clothes, skin, and hair.

She screamed for what felt like hours and then nothing.

Just pitch black darkness.

Just her.

Alone.

Forever.


End file.
